Game, Set, Match
by EchoSerenade
Summary: "Fine." Katia conceded quickly, drawing suspicion on herself. When she continued, her voice was but a hush whisper."I want a favour. When this is over, I want you to help me kill him." What a twist of events… "As you wish." OC/Agent 47
1. Game, Set, Match

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was written a while ago, right after I watched the Agent 47 movie. For the most part, it will follow the plot line, but in the point of view of my original character._

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hitman franchise.**_

* * *

 **Agent 47: Game, Set, Match**

"What are you waiting for? Go!"

She tried to keep her countenance impassive, but his arrogant tone and sneer was ready to make her implode. Just months ago, he had been a nobody. Now, he thinks he was some kind of overlord.

With his sub-dermal armour, he had gotten cocky. Just because she couldn't shoot his brains out or slice his head off with her sword, he thought she was weak. Leclerq also gained a liking for the bastard.

She quietly walked towards the hotel room. Her sword glinted in the dim hallway. How was she going to do it? There was an Agent in there. Although she had never seen one before, they were rumoured to be emotionless super humans.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to hurry a little."

She gritted her teeth and tried to keep calm.

With a swing of her sword, the door fell apart. The occupants were immediately alerted. If she had it her way, she would've preferred the sniper rifle, but they didn't want to kill the girl and the Agent always seemed to be careful not to stay too close to a window.

A mere second after she burst in, the Agent was on her. He didn't have his infamous guns. That was an advantage she hadn't expected. She fended him off with her blade before descending on him. He seemed to be able to predict her next moves, but she had speed on her side. Her sword caught his arm. He fell back a few steps, outwardly unaffected by the wound. His eyes remained fixated on her.

"What's going on?" The woman, Katia van Dees, was standing by the door with a gun in her hand. The poor thing looked abused with parts missing. What had they done to it?

Noticing the Agent's attention was diverted, she flitted over to her target. The blonde tucked smoothly under the woman's chin. The mutilated gun clattered harmlessly to the floor.

"Let me go!" Katia shouted and tried to struggle out of her compromised position. She shifted her neck just a little too far and the sharp blade pierced her skin. She fell still as droplets ran down the shiny metal.

"If you'll hold still, I can assure that no harm will come to you." She was annoyed with the situation and John Smith's voice raving nonstop in her left ear. "Agent." She looked at the man across from her, daring him to challenge her.

He clenched his jaws, going through all his options. He didn't have many that would secure Katia back. He stepped back. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but it was a necessity. With his Silverballers unusable, he'd have to regroup. It was probably easier to break Katia out than trying to fight for her now.

At his stare, Katia looked betrayed. Wasn't he going to do anything?!

"Thank you."

Keeping her eyes on the Agent, she backed up towards the window. Smith and his half-cooked plans. She quickly turned and ran through the glass with Katia screaming holes into her eardrums. They plummeted downward and landed on a safety net that was positioned beneath them. S He jumped the rest of the way d own, while the others kept Katia tied up in the net.

They wrapped things up before the situation caught too much attention.

Looking up into the window, she noted that the Agent was absent.

She sighed.

At least John Smith had finally stopped speaking into her ear piece.

LeClerq had confined the girl in a windowless room. She was to be bait used to capture Dr. Delriego – some scientist who had been the mastermind behind the Agents and Katia Van Dees' father.

Anya sat down as John Smith continued to talk to everyone. It was as if he just wanted to hear his own voice. To her, it was like annoying background noise, now. Her mind began to wander to the Agent that they had left at the hotel room. He wasn't likely to leave it alone.

While the idiot was discussing the whereabouts of the doctor, no one seemed to be particularly concerned if the Agent was to try and infiltrate the Syndicate. It was obvious that he was going to come. Inevitable.

"Are you listening to me, Anya?"

"No."

She stood up and walked away.

His glare was trying to burn a hole through the back of her head as she publicly defied him. There would be Hell to pay later, but she was done with him. He was an asshole who thought of himself as God. She'd have to speak to LeClerq. Even if it meant some lesser work, she didn't want to be anywhere near John Smith anymore.

LeClerq was in his office when she found him. He glanced at her with disinterest.

"Sir, I'd like to request a change of – "

"John has already told me," he interrupted.

She frowned. What had he said? Nothing good, she figured. "I'd like to know what he's informed you of." Apprehension seized her.

"You've been rather difficult. I know that you are used to leading the missions, but since your new position, you've been rather… shall we say, useless?"

"Useless?" she hissed. "I can assure you that I have accomplished more than your previous John Smith. Who do you think captured your girl? Certainly not him. He had himself shot to the next century and came back empty handed! Other than his non-deserving praises, what has he actually done?" Her anger was getting the best of her.

"Enough." His eyes darkened and the down turn of his lips indicated his own ire. "I will not have you trash talk our best soldier."

"Sir, if you could just – "

"No. Go guard the girl. I don't want to hear another word from you." His tone left no room for argument.

She huffed and stormed away. LeClerq was a fool for trusting Smith. The bastard had nothing going for him except his indestructible armour. Even with it, he still failed. She had seen his combative skills. Jumping straight into the advanced program had done him no favours. This movements were flawed. He was too confident. He made countless mistakes that a well-trained soldier would never make. He was a fool.

She slammed her fist against the wall in frustration. It solved nothing, but left a throbbing sensation in her hand. On the bright side, she'd be away from him.

After keying in her code and submitting to the scanner, she looked at the woman before her. Katia van Dees was tied down to a chair in a windowless, white room. Upon seeing Anya, she began to curse and shout.

"Quiet," Anya growled. She was in no mood for this.

"He'll come and he'll kill you," Katia threatened.

"Indeed." And she was going to be ready for the Agent. There were only two openings to this room – the door and the air vent. "I'll be ready for him Miss Van Dees."

Seeing the defiant look still on the captive's face, Anya chuckled. 'You are, after all, in our possession. He seems disinclined to harm you."

Realising her motives, Katia spat at her, "Fuck you!"

Anya sat down in a corner, staring idly across from the other woman. She hated this facility. It was like being back there again. Everything was white with doctors everywhere. When the Syndicate offered to take her under their wind, she jumped at the chance, not knowing the horrors and agony that she'd experience nor the same feeling of being encaged and controlled. Different location; same prison.

When had she fallen so far?

As a child, all she wanted was the latest dolls and castles – dresses and princesses. Now, she always had her gun and sword on her body. She had killed more than she could count. What would her parents think of her now?

Nothing.

They wouldn't be thinking anything because they were _dead_.

She had lost it after. Their bloodied dead bodies had been too much for her nine year old mind. Her aunts didn't want her. With her dead parents' money, they trust her into the asylum. They never visit. They never call. She had been alone for seven years before the Syndicate became her new home. She rose far in the rankings. Her training went smoothly. She was receptive to their drugs and modifications, but in the end… It was never going to be enough. In the end, she was but a mental patient pretending to be a soldier.

"Please…"

Anya glanced at Katia who had tears in her eyes.

"Please," she pleaded again. "My father, he has lung cancer. Leave him be. Let me see him before…" The droplets spilled over, trailing down her cheeks. "Don't you have someone like that?"

Her face darkened. "No."

"Are you like him? Are you a heartless monster?"

"Is that what you call him? I'm surprised that he hasn't killed you, yet." The Agent had taken her away from Smith. She would've thought that Katia would be a little more grateful. "You know… If you hadn't taken the gun apart, things might've turned out quite differently. Perhaps you would be sitting across from another heartless monster or maybe even from your ailing father."

Katia looked down. Regret and remorse were clearly on her face. Anya could feel the tinge of her own guilt eating at her. It was a jab that was meant to hurt because she was having a bad day. But then again, the woman had implied that she was a heartless bitch.

With the silence, her mind began to wander again. The Agent was most likely not going through the door. It would take significant force to break open. That is… Unless he cuts the power. It was a problem that everything was electrically operated.

Just as she thought this, the lights went out. She could hear LeClerq in her earpiece, barking orders. There was avoidable confusion as he instructed Smith to stay with him.

"Anya. Is the girl still there?"

"Yes, sir."

Katia van Dees seemed to have become a new person. The shine returned to her eyes. Her body was rigid with anticipation.

Anya stood up. Her sword was partially cloaked in the darkness. She kept her eyes on the door, but a sound to her left caught her attention. As soon as the vent cover shifted, she was across the room with her sword already swinging in an arc. It redirected a bullet and was stopped by the metal grate flying her way.

"I've been waiting for you, Agent."

He didn't reply. She didn't recall ever hearing his voice. Did he even have one?

He aimed his guns at her. She narrowed her eyes. LeClerq was shouting at her through the ear piece, as was Smith. They were like hammers pounding nails into her skull. It was all very infuriating. She ripped away the small device and flung it to the side.

When he fired, she dodged to the right and realised too late that one of the bullets hadn't been meant for her. It shattered one of the chains that kept Katia in the chair. A second bullet freed her.

Anya growled in frustration. She needed to regain her advantage. As she moved to keep Katia hostage, the woman moved in a fluidity that she had never seen before.

The table that had been beside the chair flew in the air and hit Anya's arm. She cursed when she heard the sickening crunch. What exactly was she? Had her father also modified her?

Katia was by the Agent's side in an instant.

Anya kept herself in front of the door. It was unlikely that they were going to go back through the vent. It was too slow and too enclosed.

"We already know where Dr. Delriego is," she informed them. "If you don't cooperate, not only will we kill him, we'll make sure you'll never be reunited." When the words left her lips, there was an immediate sense of self-hate, but before it could fester, she stomped it down. She couldn't allow it to cause her to lose focus.

Suddenly, the door behind her banged open. LeClerq and John Smith came through, along with a dozen other soldiers. She gritted her teeth in irritation. This wasn't going to turn out well.

"Anya, leave. I've had enough of your insubordination."

She glared at LeClerq. "Good luck." He was going to need it.

While everyone was riled up with the Agent, she began to pack. She wanted to be gone no matter who won. If LeClerq was still alive, she wouldn't let her leave with her life and Smith would be more than glad to finish her off.

Within ten minutes, she was a safe distance away, observing for the outcome. The power was still off, but after half an hour, it came back on. How unfortunate. Had the Agent escaped with the girl? No, it didn't matter anymore. Once the Syndicate realises that she was gone, she'd have bigger things to worry about.

With the ways things were, they would be heading to Singapore for Dr. Delriego. She'd just have to get as far away as possible. Perhaps Scotland. It was boring there. No one would come searching.

At first dawn, she headed to the airport. It was already crowded. She had on a beanie with her hair stuffed underneath. The silver sheen could still be easily spotted, but her glowing green eyes were shielded by dark brown contacts.

As she passed by, she saw a familiar form that put her on edge. It seemed that he had also sensed her presence.

"What is it?" she heard Katia quietly ask.

"Use your instinct." His voice wasn't low as she thought, but it had a rather calming effect to it. How peculiar.

When she realised that both were reaching for their weapons, she quickly continued on her way. They were no long her problem. She wanted nothing to do with them.

Unfortunately, they didn't like being caught and quickly appeared before her. She sneered back at them. "Don't you have a plane to catch?"

"What are you going to do with my father?" Katia demanded.

"Nothing," she admitted. "I want nothing to do with you, your guard dog nor your father. It'd be much appreciated if you'd leave me alone."

Katia frowned in confusion. "So they kicked you out?"

"No, Miss Van Dees. I left. You no longer have to worry about me." She brushed passed them. They wouldn't possibly open fire in a crowded airport. It would attract too much unwanted attention.

"You can help us!" she heard Katia call out to her, but she kept walking away. This was no longer her battle to fight.

"I wonder what happened," Katia pondered aloud. "She seemed pretty integrated in there, but I guess she also looked pissed at LeClerq and Brian."

"Brian?"

"John Smith… Brian… I don't even know what his real name is!" She was still angry that she allowed herself to be fooled by his horrid acting. "That's beside the point. Where do you think she's going?"

"It doesn't matter," Agent 47 replied. "How many cameras are there? Try to keep yourself from being seen. I'll meet you at the gate."

"What?" Katia had lost track of him for one second and he was gone. She cursed under her breath and stealthily made her way around all the cameras. "It was simple manoeuvring to the boarding gate, but when they left the Singapore airport, she knew that she had made a mistake. The security camera caught her as she exited. 47 wasn't going to be happy about that.

He pulled up in a red car in front of her. Where he got it from, she didn't know. She didn't want to know.

They stayed in a hotel under false names and left early the next day. The orchids should be in full blood, today. Her father was bound to be there and he was. He looked so frail sitting with a notepad, quietly sketching.

Agent 47 observed the exchange between daughter and father. He was going to give her a little time before informing them of the spies.

Unfortunately, as he approached the reunion, the woman pretending to be carrying an infant pulled out a gun. He quickly shot back at her. The other "guests" also began to close in on them.

"Go. Go," he instructed the duo. Delriego looked worse for wear as he huffed and wheezed. They arrived on the lower floor and commandeered another car. The others quickly trapped them in. John Smith was in a jeep in front of them. He could hear two others nearby. He shifted gears and backed up before making a sharp turn to the right. They broke straight through the glass in front of the jeep and raced to the entrance. It was a close call as they hit the poles they were only beginning to rise from the ground – the vehicle behind them wasn't so lucky.

As things began to slowly calm down, he could hear Delriego struggling to breathe in the back seat. He should've had Katia sit with him.

 _Bang!_

The car jerked back.

 _Bang!_

He could see a grappling hook protruding into the roof of the car. The Syndicate had found them quicker than he had anticipated. He also didn`t expect them to lock their car in like this. No matter how hard he pressed down on the gas pedal, the car was stuck. Men began to slide down the thick, black cables toward them.

He stepped out and fired a barrage of bullets, killing the majority of them. He reloaded in an instant, certain that reinforcement was going to arrive in a matter of minutes.

Unexpectedly, the men were falling through the air on their own. They laid motionless on the ground as more fell. He followed the trajectory of the bullets to find an unlikely ally.

Silver hair was tucked to the side. Most of her face was hidden by the sniper rifle. She finished the rest off and looked at him.

Anya wondered why she never took the plane to Glasgow. After seeing the pair, she changed her flight and went on standby for the next flight to Singapore. It hadn't been hard searching for them. Follow the chaos. It helped that the Syndicate hadn't been as inconspicuous as they thought. She set up her rifle on an unoccupied roof nearby and the rest was easy.

She decided to remain idly until the Agent arrived. The havoc would take the attention away from her.

When the Agent looked at her, she ignored him. His gaze was piercing, perhaps even alluring. She rubbed at her chest, trying to will away the emotions. It was as if…

She packed her rifle and hastily made her way down. There was no one at the car. She followed the trail of bodies to an alley.

"Smith."

The bastard had a hand on Delriego's arm, trying to pull the wheezing man up.

"Anya." He leered at her. "Fancy seeing you here. After you ran with your tail behind your legs. I never thought I'd see you, again, especially not in Singapore. Imagine my disappointment, but now…" He let go of the doctor for another to take away.

"As much as I'd love to finally be rid of you, I have better things to deal with. Remember this, you're the brawns and I'm the brains." With that, she disappeared. Her speed had always been her greatest asset.

"Agent." She found the two several blocks away, hidden in a car park.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Katia shouted, tears were streaming down her face. "I don't have anything left to take! So fuck you! Fuck you and the Syndicate and your fucking lover!"

Anya narrowed her eyes. "Don't associate me with the likes of him." She walked closer, keeping an eye on the Agent. "I'm not here for anything other than to offer you my assistance."

Katia snarled at her. "Why now? Why not before they took my father?!"

"She was there," the Agent informed the hysterical woman before turning to Anya. "Do you use any other guns."

She nodded. "But I prefer a more silent approach. Your, however, _are_ rather impressive. Custom-made?"

He didn't reply.

"I don't expect either of you to trust me, but I want a chance at redemption." She wasn't surprised to see the shock on Katia's face, while the Agent continued to stare her down. Perhaps he could read minds. She wouldn't put it pass him.

"Give us a minute." Katia pulled the Agent to the side. She spoke quickly and furiously to him. When they came back, the Agent trailed behind. His face was as impassive as ever, but something in his eyes reflected what seemed to be irritation. "You can stay with us on one condition – well, two."

"I'm listening."

"First, you will follow our lead. If you stray, we'll kill you, got it?" Seeing the nod, Katia continued. "Second, we will be keeping your weapons. We can't have you stabbing our backs while we're sleeping."

"No." She refused to be left defenseless, especially when there were people after them. It was foolish and an unreasonable request., "If I must, I will reside elsewhere for the nights. I won't be without my means of survival, Miss Van Dees."

"Fine." Katia conceded quickly, drawing suspicion on herself. When she continued, her voice was but a hush whisper."I want a favour. When this is over, I want you to help me kill him."

What a twist of events…

"As you wish."

They walked back together to the Agent who slipped into another stolen car without a word. Anya was seated beside him with Katia watching her back like a hawk. She never thought that she'd ever be in this position.

While the Agent and Katia go a room in a hotel, Anya slipped on to the roof. The cool breeze was unpleasant, but she didn't want to be continued in a room. Unfortunately, this was also a wide open space where snipers could easily hit her. She walked back in and settled just behind the metal door. This would have to do for now.

Her moment of rest lasted a few hours before footsteps approached her. It was quiet, most likely a certain hitman. She wondered if he was going to finish her off. Her hand tightened around the hilt of her sword. "Agent," she greeted him.

"I'm not here to kill you." He went straight to the point. "You said you wanted redemption."

"Indeed." Where was he going with this?

He walked up much closer than she was comfortable with.

Moments later, she was in a helicopter, flying back to the hotel roof. She spotted him with an unconscious Katia in his arms. He placed her into the driver's seat before climbing in himself. It was crowded inside. He had tied Katia to the cycle-pitch lever while he remotely controlled everything on his laptop.

"You could've allowed me to fly it there first."

He didn't even glance at her as he began to work on hacking the Syndicate's main controls.

"She's going to kill you when she wakes up," she offered. "More than she already wants you."

I'm not that easy to kill," he finally said. His eyes were still fixated on the screen.

"No, I wouldn't imagine so," she agreed. Katia wanted her to kill him, but she wasn't quite sure how, yet, nor did she know why Katia wanted him dead. He'd kept her alive for this long and didn't seem to have any malicious intentions. However, she could see how the woman may be intimidated.

He was designed to be a human killing machine – born to it. Katia called him heartless, but perhaps there just wasn't much that fazed him. He was impassive most of the time, but deep in his eyes, there was something there – usually frustration. It amused her, but… he obviously wasn't happy about it. That had to be something, no? It only took a little bit more effort to read him, but it was definitely there.

"Do you love her?" The thought had been a lingering thought in the back of her mind. She could think of no other reason why he was so determined. "You're unusually dedicated to someone I assume you've only just met."

His eyebrow twitched once and his fingers faltered its movements on the keys. She smirked as he tried to keep his calm demeanor. What else would make him ticked?

They landed on the rooftop next to eh Syndicate's Singapore headquarters. He made his way in while instructing her to remotely navigate the helicopter. This was going to be brilliant.

After setting everything into place, she readied herself. The handgun was tucked inside her coat. Her sword was in her hand and the sniper rifle was left with his laptop.

With one last look at the helicopter hovering beside the Syndicate window, she left. Poor woman was still unconscious, paraded in front of the people who wanted to exploit her.

Anya slipped in through a back entrance and flitted passed the cameras. The Agent and her had planned to meet in one room. It was a little more difficult manoeuvring after exposing Katia, but that couldn't be helped. She climbed out the window of an empty office and found the room that the Agent was in.

"You took too long," was the first thing he said to her.

"I apologise for not having a head start," she grumbled. The party was all ready, but it hadn't started yet. She was hoping for a piece of LeClerq as well, but Smith would be the most satisfying.

There was a sudden loud crash that shook through the entire building. Katia had behaved just as they had expected. Her survival instinct was right on point. Anya hoped that the woman wasn't going to find out that the Agent wasn't the only one in on it. She didn't want to deal with a pissed off super soldier who was even more advanced than him. What fun.

 _Bang!_

Smith stopped the bullet that was aimed straight at LeClerq. The bullet fell as it hit the sub-dermal armour.

The Agent quickly swivelled to face him before letting out several rounds from his Silverballers.

Upon Smith's recommendation, the rest of the Syndicate quickly rerouted. He effectively dodged the bullets, but as he was distracted with the Agent, Anya appeared beside him with a slash to his side. She knew it wouldn't be fatal, but the grimace on his face indicated pain. At least she could torture him a bit first. She hadn't quite figured out how to kill him, yet.

Smith dodged to the right and threw out a punch. She flitted behind him and tried to plunge the sword through his neck when something ripped through her. She faltered. Smith turned and threw her across the room.

 _Bang!_

The Agent shot the man at the door. The body immediately collapsed in a motionless heap. He then turned to Smith who looked as if he was going to finish her off.

She tried to shake away the pain and stiffness. _Fuck!_ It was a good thing that she was wearing a bulletproof vest underneath.

The Agent was now engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Smith. His gun was a length away. She watched as the hitman slam the bastard against the wall. Smith shook his head. Pieces of the dry wall came off, exposing the damaged electrical wires.

The resumed the fight, legs and arms were flying everywhere. When the Agent brushed passed, she felt something pressed against her hand. Wire. It took her a moment to realise his plan, but when she did, she acted immediately.

The wire wound around her former team mate's neck, while the Agent kept him occupied. Smith struggled against her. She tugged and finally delivered a quick kick behind his knees. He tumbled backward, hitting the wall. She slammed the wire into the sparking cables and watched with delight as he shook from the current rushing through him.

The lights flickered before bathing them in darkness.

John Smith's body fell to the floor, still twitching.

Whether he was dead or not, she didn't know, but it was satisfying nonetheless. "Thank you," she said to her partner, who nodded in acknowledgment.

They wasted no more time getting to Katia who was doing fine on her own. The only problem was getting to Delriego on time. LeClerq was also missing. They were probably both together getting ready to fly back. That meant that they were going to be on the roof.

When they arrived, LeClerq already had the doctor in the helicopter.

"Father!" Katia shouted when she saw him. "Let him go! Stop!" Despite her cries, the helicopter lifted off.

The Agent cleared the rooftop with guns in both hands, but it was too late. The helicopter was too far to reach now.

"We have to get him back," Katia pleaded.

The Agent stood still, watching the helicopter as if waiting.

"Please," the woman continued to sob.

Anya sighed. All that and they have accomplished nothing. She turned to check on Smith's body when suddenly, a loud explosion washed over them and the entire building quivered.

"No! No!" Katia shrieked as the flaming helicopter fell apart. She collapsed on to her knees, silently mourning.

Anya's eyes immediately shifted to the Agent who was on his phone.

"First target: LeClerq, Antoine terminated." First target.

She watched curiously as he looked back at Katia. Indecision was on his face. So he really did have a contract to kill her. Sucking his cheeks in, he dropped the phone down the side of the building. She chuckled, shooting him a knowing look, which he pointedly ignored.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted someone getting up. A gun pointed at Katia.

 _Bang!_

The Agent reacted faster than she had ever seen him. He took the shot to the back, while Anya clearly decapitated the other man.

"Good job, Agent. You saved the princess," she teased, but the tension was stifling. Katia pointed her gun at the Agent – the Silverballers that he had lent her.

"I'm going to kill you." Katia had murder in her eyes, but her hands shook. She looked over to Anya who was silently observing her.

Readjusting her sword, the redhead appeared behind the Agent and took a swing at his head, but he quickly dodged. A bullet came her way. She blocked it with the blade.

 _Round three_.

Anya used her speed as her main weapon, but he always anticipated where she hit next. A bullet grazed her arm, but she also managed a cut to his cheek. It was shallow.

She moved to the left, hoping to finally catch him off guard. Unfortunately, he was the one who managed to disarm her. The sword flew out of her hand, through he air, and diagonally impaled a pillar.

Anya stared down at the barrel of his gun. Slowly, she lifted her arms up. Midway, she retried a dagger from her sleeve. She ducked down and appeared inches from him. "I win." Victory glinted in her eyes. Only the hilt of her dagger could be seen in the dark.

After the dagger was pulled away, the Agent fell to the floor. "Two-one, Agent." Game, set, match.

She looked at Katia who looked no more relieved than before. In fact, there were hints of guilt and regret.

"I never want to see you, again," Katia stated. "If I do, I'll kill you."

Anya didn't doubt it. At least, the woman was most likely going to get someone else to do it.

"You're no better than any of us, princess. You have blood on your hands – both from your enemies and your saviour." Anya gestured to the fallen Agent with her boot. "Get off your high horse and own up to your own demons."

The brunette pursed her lips before walking off.

Anya looked down at the Agent with her own regret. "I'll get that second point one day, Agent."

"47."

She laughed. "How long have you been waiting to say that?"

"Long enough."

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE_

I hope none of you were disappointed that not a lot of romance was incorporated in this story. It's actually quite difficult imagining Agent 47 romantically involved with anyone, but I do have a second part planned (possibly) that rated M.

Please leave a review if you want to read it.


	2. Second Point

**Warning: Rating to this story has been changed to M. There will be sexual content.**

* * *

 **Agent 47: Second Point**

"Diana still hasn't called?"

Ever since 47 had thrown his phone away mid-call and allowed Katia van Dees her freedom, Diana hadn't given him a single new contract.

"If you keep sharpening that blade, all you'll have is a toothpick."

He almost looked restless as he sat by the sharpening block.

Anya walked over and sat on the desk. "I'm just as bad as you are and I haven't done anything that is remotely interesting or had my blood pumping in weeks."

She leaned forward. The buttons of her dress shirt strained. "I need something to do."

He stopped his movements and looked at her with his deep eyes. "No, she hasn't called."

"You've been cooped up in this room… sulking. Missing your princess?" she asked, playing with a pen on the table. They hadn't heard a thing from Miss Van Dees. She had once again completely disappeared – probably changed her name. "I thin – "

His hand moved upward and she suddenly felt a breeze where there shouldn't be. She looked back up at him and noticed that his usual blue eyes were nearly black.

She leaned back, but was pulled forward, nearly impaling herself on his knife. "47, what are you… What are you doing?"

"You needed something to get your blood pumping."

Indeed, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest and pulse in her head. "That's most definitely not what I meant and you owe me a new shirt. You could've cut me with that thing." Of course, with his skills, she knew that that wasn't likely, but being so close – so exposed – to him was unnerving.

It was unfair how he could look so indifferent while she was falling apart in front of him.

"I'm going to work out," she abruptly announced, trying to keep her tattered dignity in check. She locked herself in her own little room. It was fortunate that they had decided on a more luxurious suite.

The idiot was probably enjoying her discomfort. Even if he didn't mind sitting around doing nothing all day, it didn't mean that she'd be able to take it! He didn't have to tease her.

She took off her shirt that was now missing a button and put on a tight fitting work out top and shorts.

Despite wielding a rather lengthy sword, her muscles were quite pathetic. She tried to minimise the usage of them by using her speed, but sometimes, it got her into trouble.

 _One -two, three -four._

Sweat trickled down the side of her face. Her long hair was damp and tickled her neck.

 _One-two, three-four._

Her muscle ached and her arms began to shake from fatigue, but she couldn't stop. She knew she wouldn't be able to pick it up again after the lactic acid settled it.

 _One-two, three-four._

She wondered if 47 trained or if he had a permanently fit body. She was envious. Did he age normally? When was he born? How old was he?

 _One-two, three-four._

 _One-two, thr –_

She stopped and turned just as the door opened. It had been locked. "What are y – "

She was taken off guard as he slammed her against the wall. "What the Hell? If you wanted a training partner, you could've asked."

"Shower. Now."

"What?" He was confusing her.

"You stink." He turned his face away and let her go. "I want you showered and ready in twenty minutes."

"What am I getting ready for?"

He gave her a threatening look.

Too tired to argue, she complied. Her work out had already been ruined. When had he become so aggravating?

She took a quick shower after locking the door, knowing full well that he could easily pick it, again. At least he'd have to work for it.

Undisturbed, she finished her shower and dried off. She wrapped a towel around herself before exiting the ensuite. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw that he was sitting on her bed, facing her. "47, this isn't funny. This isn't what I meant when I wanted to feel my blood pumping. You're going to give me a heart attack."

She walked over to the drawer and selected a set of clothes, ready to change in the bathroom, when his hand suddenly shot out to stop her.

"I haven't started, yet." His voice was low, husky. It brought a shiver down her spine and all the hair on her body stood on end. She had never seen this side of him before, but it thrilled her. He held a promise of mystery – something new.

She allowed him to pull her towards the bed. Their legs were almost touching – not quite, but his warmth caressed her. "What do you have planned, Agent?" she whispered.

He ran a hand down the side of her body and stopped at her bare thigh. The other teased the tucked in terry cloth until it loosed and fell to the floor, pooling around their feet.

His eyes raked across every inch of her body, taking in the new sight. Her pale skin was marred with scare. Some were barely visible while others were pink and shiny.

She had natural silver hair.

Her hands made their way to his black suit. It came off easily. She carefully – slowly – unbuttoned his white dress shirt. That came off next. The red tie was loose and still dangled around his neck. She pulled it forward. Her lips crashed on to his.

"Mm… Who knew the infamous Agent 47 was such a good kisser," she purred.

There was a sizable bulge visible through his pants. Clearly, he wasn't the heartless bastard everyone thought him to be. He was but a man.

She flung the tie away and made quick work of his pants. What surprised her the most was that he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

The crown of his member was glistening with precum. She dropped to her knees and gave it a testing lick with the flick of her tongue.

He shifted, trying to keep his movements and emotions in check. Her green eyes were fixated on his as she continued to tease his sensitive flesh. The tip of her tongue ran across the length and came back up to rub against the slit.

He twitched. His cock was becoming uncomfortable hard.

She continued her slow ministration, loving the way it was affecting him. The legendary Agent 47 was finally falling apart in front of her. She licked her lips and wrapped her lips around the head. A hum rumbled her throat.

He tried to keep his hands to himself, but she could see the tight fists desperately trying to keep still around his knees.

She smirked and drew him deeper, keeping her tongue flat. The hard, velvety piece of flesh slid down her throat. The vibrations of the hum left him breathless. She gently raked her teeth along the length as she pulled back.

Heat pooled south. She slide a hand down to touch the wet slit. She was feeling so hot. "I have a problem," she moaned.

He growled and pulled her up by her hair. She was forced up before tumbling into his lap. The hard cock was pressed against her mound. She moaned, again, rubbing herself like a bitch in heat. "Please."

His eyes devoured her writhing body. He flung her down to the bed, on to her stomach. "On your knees."

She immediately complied, wiggling her bottom. "Fuck me, 47. Take me."

"I don't think you're in any position to demand anything from me." His voice was low, making it clear who was in control.

She shuddered with delight. Her eyes closed at the sensation of his hands all over her body before teasing the folds that were dripping for him. He brought the damp fingers around the sensitive bundle of nerves, exciting a cry of pleasure from her. "Damn you," she panted as his fingers left.

The bed shifted. He grabbed her hip, rubbing himself alone her slit before slamming in without warning. She shrieked at the sudden intrusion. Instead, he felt even bigger than he looked. The tip was pressed against her cervix. He left her no time to adjust before pounding into her.

"Oh, fuck…" She gritted her teeth. The pain felt good. It made her feel alive. "Yes… Yes… Harder!"

He changed his grip. The force was inhuman. She knew that there would be bruises the next morning.

"Yes!" She clenched her body, seeing explosions of light as she reached a mind-shattering orgasm. It was such a hard and sudden release.

He pulled out leaving her feeling empty. Hands rolled her to her back. His cock was completely upright, glistening with her juice.

She reached down to help him finish, but he moved out of the way.

"I'm not done," he growled, lifting her legs over his shoulder before sheathing back in.

Her entire body was still hyper-sensitive, just feeling him inside nearly brought her into another orgasm. She arched her back as he started to pump in and out. The sweet torture left her mind a jumbled mess.

He groaned, his movement became less precise, coming out in spasms.

She pushed her head into the pillow. It was too much. "Fuck! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck… F-forty-seven!" Her vision turned completely black as she came, again.

Agent 47 finished himself inside her. He noticed her unconscious form and leaned down to her ear. "I believe the second point is mine."

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE_

So I did end up writing a second part to this. It's not very romantic. I don't see Agent 47 as someone who'd really fall in love in a conventional sense. I might add more later on, especially if I can get my hands on the new Hitman game that's coming out soon.


	3. New Game

**New Game**

I stretched my stiff body that had been in the same position for the past hour. I had been waiting for my target at the location that was given to me, at the time that was given to me, but I still hadn't caught a glimpse of him. If this was a joke, I was going to make sure that someone was going to die either way.

Another ten minutes past and just as I was about to pack up and leave, I spotted the black van. Two of his bodyguards came out first, then the driver who opened the door for him. He was as bald as the photo I was sent. Half his face was covered by burn scars – a result from a drug deal gone wrong. He hadn't anticipated the scrawny high schooler to try to take the goods and run, setting the old warehouse on fire on the way. Perhaps that's how Todd Torin got to where he was today – one major fail in the beginning of his rise.

I leaned down, looking into the scope. He exuded the confidence of a well seasoned drug dealer, but he wasn't the one I was aiming for.

Taking out the second picture that I printed, I observed the pixelated image. This was the only photo they were able to provide me. This man hid himself well. He knew how to hide his trail. That was what made him so desirable.

While Torin had already entered the dark building, I continued to wait. I waited until he and his group came back out and that was when I finally realised what had gone wrong. They were done, but that was it. My target remained elusive.

I knew for a fact that there were no other ground exits to the building. I had scouted this place backward and forward, up and down. I had the building plans. The only other door to the outside was the roof, so he must've already been there, waiting for the others to arrive. All I had to do was wait for him to leave.

I leaned away from the sniper rifle and massaged the bridge of my nose. I was tired from both being on this roof all night and not having enough sleep.

A vibration from my pants made me take out my phone.

 _Diana wants to meet you._

I sighed. He knew better. He knew that I didn't want to meet her and he knew that I wasn't going to join his little organisation. The only reason why he'd even tell me was to annoy me. I wasn't even going to grace him with a reply.

Suddenly, a creak behind me made me freeze. My instincts catapulted me to the left. The pistol I kept on my body at all times was pointed at the cloaked figure who had his own gun pointed at me. Where I had been perched was a hole through my sniper rifle case.

I narrowed my eyes. That was going to be expensive to replace. "Santoro?"

He remained silent, even when I shot at his head. He moved to the side almost faster than I had ever seen anyone move – almost. Unfortunately for him, I was used to inhuman movements. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the soft thumps of his shoe. No matter how quiet he tried to be, there was still a detectable sound. That was what I honed in on as he struck.

We danced in a flurry of footwork before managing to find an opening. He was very obviously a skilled fighter and if this went on, I was sure that I would lose. It didn't help that I was running low on bullets. I never thought that I was going to get into a close combat battle, tonight. I really needed to end this quickly or leave, but my pride was getting in the way of that.

I feint to the right and bumped my shoulder into his chest. Somehow, that had been enough to catch him off guard. His leg faltered before tumbling over the edge of the roof. I let out a sigh, catching my breath before looking over the ledge.

" _Fuck!_ " I swore when I saw no one. I looked around, but he had long since disappeared.

I quickly grabbed my case and ran my hand through my hair. What a mess...

When I returned to the hotel room, I threw my coat and case down. I needed to think this through and finish what I started. I also needed to figure out who that guy really was. Having someone hunt me down was the last thing I wanted. All the extra hassle...

"Stop staring at me," I grumbled, rubbing my tired eyes.

He stopped polishing his Silverballers. "What happened?"

I didn't want to tell him. It was so embarrassing. I knew that if he was in my place, he would've easily closed the contract. I huffed and shook the thought away. There was no real way for me to support that thought without them actually going against each other. I did well considering what happened. I was also being a very poor loser.

"It's nothing," I ended up telling him. I really didn't want him to know that it had failed.

He said nothing to pursue the topic and I was grateful for that.

As he went back to polishing his guns, I stood up. "I'll be in the bathroom. Don't bother me." I planned to be there for a long time. The bruises I had racked up from the fight were painful and it took everything I had to walk naturally out of the room, hoping that it was enough to avoid his sharp eyes.

I took off my clothes, slowly uncovering the blemishes scattered throughout my body. It was going to take days to heal.

When the bath was drawn, I slid in, sighing contently when the hot water slowly relaxed each muscle. The water was absolutely heavenly to calm my nerves, as well. Since leaving the Syndicate, I had a line of successful solo contracts that had boost up my confidence. Unfortunately, this one quickly brought it crumbling down. There was no way I was going to let him get away.

He was going to die.

After the water had long gone cold, I towelled off and went straight to bed. I was in no mood for anything else because I knew that if I opened my mouth, I was just going to end up screaming profanities.

Tucked beneath the heavy covers, I was feeling better. Tonight, I was going to regroup and use it to clear my mind. Tomorrow, I was going to have to hunt him down.

The phone on the bedside table vibrated. That was unusual. The Agent was the only one who ever contacted me. He was also the only person who knew my number after I changed my phone. If he gave it to Diana, Santoro was going to find himself a companion in his grave.

" _You failed me,"_ was all it read.

I left out a growl of frustration and tossed it back on the table. That was not good. I didn't know who was on the other side. Anonymity was crucial in my line of work. I had made sure everything was encrypted. Every line was secured, so how did this person get my number?

This was getting messier than I anticipated and I contemplated telling the Agent. He had the right to know if they were going to find me here. I couldn't let my pride get in the way of what was important.

I rolled around for a few more minutes before throwing the cover off me. My bare feet shuffled through the plush carpet. What was I going to tell him?

When I flung open the door, all thoughts flew away. He was standing in front of me as if he had read my mind. I wouldn't have been surprised if that was exactly the case. Instead of yelling at him like I wanted to do for surprising me like this, I stepped aside for him to walk in.

"Listen… I haven't exactly been honest with you." I waited for him to interject, but he remained silent and that made me feel even worse. "Tonight hadn't gone as planned. I waited out there in the cold for hours and wasn't even able to catch a glimpse of him." I sighed. "Well… I did end up seeing him, but he took me by surprise."

Not once did his expression change. It was unnerving how calm he was.

"Seeing nor fighting him were the worst of it…" I went over to my phone and tossed it to him.

He gracefully caught the device, looking at the simple message that had shaken the last of my nerves. Nothing passed through his face, but I was ready to throw something at it. "Say something, Agent!"

"It's 47."

I took in a deep breath, kept the sound from bursting out of me, but not from my hand grabbing the clock and finally hurling it at him. As expected, he barely moved to dodge the flying object. "Is that really all you have to say?"

He set the phone gently on the bed. "It is late. Get some rest. We'll be moving, tomorrow."

"How can I rest at a time like this?" I hissed. "At any second, we can have bullets raining down on us and all you want me to do is _rest_?"

His eyes shifted downward and I followed his sight to where my fingers were tapping incessantly on the table. I quickly stopped. "Look… Can you just tell me what you're thinking, right now? I need something more than just my own thoughts in my head."

Despite nearly begging him to ease my frantic mind, he did nothing and I finally gave up. What did it matter? "Never mind. Just leave. I'm going to sleep. Good night." I turned off the lights and when I tossed the cover over myself, I felt him get off and the sound of the door closing behind him.

What did I even think was going to happen - that he was going to just have all the answers and hold me, while assuring that everything was going to be alright? To be honest, that wasn't even what _I_ wanted. If he had done that, I was sure I was going to pack my bags and leave.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps walking towards me. My heart rate shot up. Did they send someone for me already? How long had they been there? I reached my hand beneath the pillow and felt the old steel almost pulse with the beat of my heart.

I kept my eyes closed until I realised the person had gone to the other side of the bed. Not liking the fact that my back was completely vulnerable, I immediately turned around, pointing my fun at the trespasser. Cold blue eyes stared unwaveringly back at me and I let out a sigh of relief. My gun hand fell heavily back on the mattress. "I thought you left."

"It's safer to stay together," he replied, taking off his suit and draping it on the chair. I couldn't see his guns, but I knew they were somewhere on him. Instead of staying there like I thought he would, he slipped into bed. He didn't rest his head on the pillow. He sat there with his back against the wall and his eyes closed. One hand was on the cover, the other was beneath where I assumed he had the Silverballer.

I turned my back towards him. I hated how knowing he was in the same room made me feel safer, especially with the warmth of his body heating up beneath the covers.


	4. New Game - Part II

**New Game - Part II**

When I woke up, I found myself looking at something that was moving. It took a moment for my mind to realise that it was a white piece of fabric before connecting it to the person it was attached to.

His eyes were still closed, but from the way the sun was up, I knew he was already awake. Judging by his position, it looked as if he hadn't moved at all from last night. All except his left hand, which had been resting in his lap was now on my shoulder.

I slowly lifted my head up, my eyes fixated on his face. His hand fell soundlessly on to the mattress. Despite being shook up by yesterday's events, I had slept surprisingly well. I hated to think that it was because of him, but there could've been no other explanation. "Thank you," I mumbled. "You could've woke me up."

He finally shifted from his deathly still position and opened his eyes. They were sharp with no hint of grogginess that I was sure everyone else felt after waking up, but… How long had he been awake? Had he slept at all? When he moved, I could hear his bones popping and realised that me on top of him couldn't have been a very comfortable place for him.

"Pack your belongings," he told me. "We will be leaving immediately." I saw him look down at my phone and wondered when he retrieved it from my side of the bed. "They will be arriving soon."

My eyes widened. "Why didn't you wake me up, sooner?"

I threw the covers off, slid the gun out from beneath the pillow and grabbed my bag. Everything was inside in a minute. After I put on my coat, I ran my fingers through my hair.

It wasn't unusual for us to switch hotel rooms. In fact, we rarely stayed at the same place more than a few weeks. Whether we were successful or not, it wasn't safe for us to stay in the same location for long. Word would get around and trouble followed.

By the time I was ready, he was already standing by the door with his suitcase. My cell phone was still in his hand.

I took it from him and quickly flushed it down the toilet. By now, the man probably had some sort of tracker on it.

"Let's go." I nodded at him.

We hurriedly walked down the corridor and straight down the stairs. Each step that echoed pounded in my head, reminding me that any second, they could be here. It wasn't until we reached the lobby did we see the first sign of trouble. A nondescript car was parked by the door.

Without a word, we detoured away, taking the back exit, hoping that they hadn't surrounded the place, yet. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him. "I know I should've done better - "

"It doesn't matter, now. Your words won't solve anything." His eyes stared straight in front of him, but I could see them darting left and right without looking suspicious.

I clamped my mouth shut. The reality of it stung. I knew I messed up. Every second reminded me of my failure.

"Two are heading towards us from the left," he mumbled. "Blend into the crowd."

We walked briskly across the street and quickly followed the stream of people who were walking to and fro - busybodies with no time to take a breather, exactly what we were looking for. My short form could easily be lost amongst the others, but I knew that he would have a harder time remaining inconspicuous with his tall, bald head.

As we passed by a souvenir shop, I whisked us in and quickly paid for a cap, placing it on his head before he could protest. The dark look he gave me made me smirk. "Just until we get to safety," I quietly told him, revelling in the way he couldn't exactly protest.

 _Bang!_

I ducked my head, looking behind me in shock. I hadn't expected them to open fire with such a large crowd, but now that they had, it only worked to our advantage. We moved with the screaming mob. The chaos was a perfect disguise for us to quickly depart.

From several blocks away, I could still hear several of the men shouting - to us and to each other. It was fortunate that despite everything, these men were completely incompetent. Unless…

A hand pulled me to the side and into their hard body. Where I had just been standing was a mark made by the bullet that was aiming for me. With his other hand, he quickly shot the man on the roof in the head. His aim was true and quicker than anyone could've reacted to.

"Thanks," I mumbled, looking around. I spotted two more situated across the street. I aimed my gun at them, catching the one who hadn't been fast enough in the side of the face. His body fell heavily to the side, splattering blood along the pavement. The other was still hiding in the alley. "Where are they herding us?"

He moved down the street with purpose, completely confident in his ability to get them before they got us. I, unfortunately, wasn't so sure. These men knew what they were doing and there were a lot of them. If needed, they could easily surround us. Even if he could get away, I wouldn't be so lucky.

"Was I wrong about you?" His low voice penetrated my doubts.

"What do you mean?" I scowled back at him.

He didn't even look at me as he continued. "Have I dragged along a simple civilian who can't even defend herself?"

"Simple - !" I clenched my jaw. "You know better than that."

"Yes, but perhaps you've forgotten." I saw his eyes slide over to me and I finally realised what he was saying. I was really losing my confidence and that could be more dangerous than losing my gun.

I took in a deep breath and when I let it out, I felt my eyes and senses sharpen. At this point, I needed to stop over thinking everything and just allow my instincts to carry me through. That was how I always worked at Syndicate. That was how I got to be where I was.

"You're right," I told him. "I've got it, now. Go on without me." I quickly separated from him and walked down an alley as he moved on forward.

Together, we were at a disadvantage, especially when we were in the open and they had men set up everywhere. I had to lose them and use him as my bait. I was sure that he wasn't going to like the idea of that when I told him and I was truly looking forward to when I had the chance.

"Ther - "

I turned and shot him in the chest. He folded over, clutching his chest as blood soaked his shirt. "Who sent you after us?" I pointed my gun at his head, but he only grinned at me, baring his red-stained teeth. I pulled the trigger, the silencer muted the sound to a sharp pop. There was no time to waste here.

Turning on my heels, I quickly weaved between buildings and finally found a spot I was comfortable with. I set my bag down and swiftly assembled my rifle. While laying on my stomach, I looked through the scope, scouting out where each and every one of them were stationed. I rotated to a single figure who was too busy keeping an eye on the Agent. With a breath of air, I pulled the trigger.

He fell silently, face first and hidden behind the ledge.

I turned to the right and slowly worked across the roofs. When I looked down into the streets, I saw him already gone. From the corner of my eyes, I saw one of the men fall. Many followed after and the two of us managed to thin out the threat.

It wasn't long before I packed up my equipment and walked back down to meet him. He was expectedly, calmly leaning against a building around the corner, reloading his guns.

"That went quite well," I remarked, looking around to see if there were any more threats around, but it seemed that the rest of them had retreated for the time being.

"It won't be long before they return," he told me.

"I know…"

Unfortunately, we were going to be on the run until we destroyed the core of the organisation and we had to do it quickly before it interfered with his work.

"Look… I know that no matter what I say, it wouldn't change the fact that my failure had caused this entire fiasco, but I just want you to know that I sincerely apologise for causing all this trouble." I knew that this wasn't the time to say any of this. We were out in the open. No matter how confident we got from defeating more than a dozen mercenaries, I shouldn't known better.

And I did know better, but my desire for his approval seemed to have clouded my judgment. I didn't know when physical desire turned into something more and it frightened me how quickly it hit me. "47 - "

It was the slight widen of his eyes that clued me in first. He was never caught unaware. Then, I felt something wrong with… me.

I shakily raised my hand to my chest, wondering what could be causing this discomfort. It wasn't until I felt the warm, wetness blooming and transferring to my fingers did the discomfort turn into shock and pain. "I…"

My vision blurred and my balance shifted.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE_

 _ **R.I.P. Chester Bennington. You were my entire high school life and more.**_


	5. New Game - Part III

**New Game - Part III**

Agent 47 was not an emotional man. He knew better than to get attach to anyone and anything, but he did have his vices. His Silverballers were his most prized possessions and he spoiled them as much as he could with high grade polish and cleaners. Over the years, he also found that Diana and her happiness meant more to him than he could imagine. She had given him a second chance and a purpose in life when he thought there were none.

He was fine with it. He could deal with keeping them safe because after what happened to Diana's sister, they had taken extra precautions. They were tucked away in an undisclosed place where, theoretically, no one would be able to find them.

He was completely alright with having these select valuables in his life, but he never anticipated the redhead adversary who injected herself into his life. He never thought that she'd live long enough to damage him in a way that he didn't think possible.

When she was part of Syndicate, he had full intentions of ending her life. It was standard procedure for him. Infiltrate and take down anyone who knew about him to remain in the shadows. He hadn't thought of the possibility that she would turncoat and help him. The action caught him unaware and he accepted her in his mission to protect Katia.

He was even more surprised when Anya told him about what was requested of her after they were rid of Syndicate. She had no obligations to him, but perhaps she thought they were some sort of kindred spirit. He really couldn't be sure. All he knew was that after it was all over, she was still there.

She stayed with him as he relocated and accomplished mission after mission for Diana. He didn't mind the company. Whether someone was living with him or not didn't matter. It was all the same. He knew what he had to do and he did it well, but he soon realised that that wasn't always the case.

She made it a habit of taunting his rather quiet nature, assuming that he was sulking over the "princess." The more she teased him, the more he realised that perhaps he was in less control of his emotions as he'd like. Instead of losing to it, however, he took advantage of the lust that began to distract him from his work.

He had never explored this part of his instinct. It was so primal and unrefined. He had unleashed it on her, knowing full well that it'd put an end to her endless assumptions of him and Katia Van Dees. What he hadn't expected was the way she seemed to melt into him. Her typically dominant demeanor had dissolved into a submissive wanton.

This wasn't the first time he engaged in carnal pleasure, but the previous times were experiments. He wanted to understand what made men lose all their senses. It seemed so foolish - so unrealistic that something so simplistic could be the cause of entire civilisations to crumble. It wasn't until that moment did he realise what he was in for.

He had claimed her and now, he couldn't let her go. She managed to bury herself into somewhere he didn't think he possessed. The unfamiliar sensation left him crippled.

And although he fooled her with his cool and collected countenance, he wasn't able to fool Diana. She had heard his discomfort through the phone. He felt he was out of his elements and after numerous prodding, he finally conceded his concerns to her. Never did he think that he would be laughed at in such a manner. He didn't even bother listening to the rest of her reaction before hanging up. He didn't need this.

The next time she called, she was more serious. There was amusement in her voice that irked him, but there were truths to her words that made him begin to doubt himself. In all the years he'd lived, he had never felt as uncertain as he did now. And so, he took on as many missions as he could, hoping he'd be away long enough to eliminate the foreign emotions that raged within him.

He had been successful to a point, but every time he returned, they swept him back in a wave of emotions. He lived day by day, hoping that he was never going to succumb to her womanly wiles, but her very presence made it difficult to even sit still.

When she returned wounded that day, he nearly leapt to his feet and shook her silly for being so careless. It didn't help that she told him she hadn't been successful with her contract. Her target was still alive and very likely going to return for her. The problem intensified when the messages came through to her phone.

Had he been too confident? Too careless?

He had gotten out of so many critical situations and this should've been an easy escape. How had it gone so wrong? He thought through each action several times over, wondering where everything went downhill.

They had gotten out of the hotel smoothly and eliminated their threat quickly. It occurred to him that there could've been more men scattered further down and he was ready to take them on as needed. It would've been simple to do so. If he hadn't been thinking of all the ways she could've died, he would've heard the cock of the gun.

He would've been able to pull her out of harm's way and he should've been able to keep her safe.

But that didn't happen.

He saw her fall. Blood bloomed in her chest like a dark rose blooming in the winter. It was out of place. It was wrong.

Before he could catch her, another shot made him dodge to the side and he heard her fall heavily on to the pavement. His self preservation caused him to lose sight of her and when the gunshots ended, she was gone.

He had failed her.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE_

After picking this story up again, I suddenly realised that I had switched POVs. If anyone is really bothered that Anya's side is all in first person, please tell me and I'll edit the previous two chapters. Otherwise, I will finish this little section in the next chapter or two in the same manner.


End file.
